


Funeral Song

by TheKittenKait



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ianto and Owen do actually like each other, The Play, They just don't admit it, cymbeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenKait/pseuds/TheKittenKait
Summary: Owen has come to terms with his... well, deadness. He really has.Jack is a bit worried though.Ianto is not.





	Funeral Song

**Author's Note:**

> We talked about Cymbeline in my literature class and I had to think of Owen.  
> Just a small drabbel about Owen's death and Ianto's and Owen's friendship :)

"Everything okay?"  
Owen looked up from his desk, a little startled, and looked at Jack with a frown.  
"Sure", he replied, "Why shouldn't it be".  
Jack stared at him for a moment and Owen wondered whether their fearless leader thought Owen had some kind of relapse because of the latest mission.

Of course, he hadn't been happy when the others had decided he would have to infiltrate the Hemming Compound, it hadn't been all that pleasant to actually act like a REAL corpse and be transported with other bodies, but Owen had known how important it had been to stop Christian Hemming from whatever he had been doing.   
And he had also known that it had been their only way in; him hiding in the other corpses the scientists regularly had 'ordered'.  
It hadn't been funny but hey, in the end everything had worked out perfectly.  
He had gotten into the compound, had knocked out the scientists and opened the doors for the others.  
After that it had only been a matter of a few more minutes. Hemming had surrendered pretty quickly when he had figured out that Torchwood had found out about his experiments.

"Well", Jack replied finally and put his hands into his pockets, aiming for casual but failing brilliantly in Owen's opinion.  
"You have been staring at that report for over fifteen minutes now."  
Owen frowned down on his desk again and stared at the almost blank paper.  
Right. The report.  
To Jack he made a dismissive handmotion. "Yeah yeah don't worry about it. I'll give it to Tea-boy in time to correct all the brilliant mistakes I make."  
Jack smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"You have been quiet since we came back", he said.  
Owen barely resisted rolling his eyes.

Did Jack really think just because of this mission he would go back to having an existencial crisis?  
He had been dead for how long now? Three months at least. And he had to admit that he had kind of come to terms with not being able to sleep, eat and shag. And fart.

"Don't worry about it Jack", Owen sighed and picked up his pen. He tapped his hand absendmindly with it. "I was just thinking."  
"Thinking", Jack repeated and Owen almost expected a sarcastic snort. But apparently Jack was serious.  
"Yes thinking. Even the dead think sometimes Jack", Owen tried to lighten the mood but Jack's reaction was nonexistend. Not even a twitch of his lips.

Owen sighed. "Just about something that scientist said. When I got up from the well... autopsy table. He wasn't even really shocked. Surprised sure, but not shocked. He looked rather... happy? Estatic? I can't even remember what exactly he said. That's why I was thinking about it, I was wondering whether I would remember."  
Owen gave Jack one last look and raised his eyebrows as though he wanted to say 'Are you happy now'.  
Then he turned back to his report. He was about to continue (or start) writing when Jack interrupted him once more.  
"What did he say?"  
"Didn't you listen", Owen drawled, annoyed now. "I don't remember."  
"You said you didn't remember what 'exactly'. What DO you remember?"  
"Jesus Jack, why does it matter?!"  
"Because he's worried".

Owen cursed loudly and nearly fell out of his chair. He glared at Ianto, who put a fresh cup of coffee on Tosh's desk next to Owen's.  
Someday Owen would really give him that fucking bell.  
"He is worried what that man could have said to make 'you' of all people thoughtful", Ianto continued nonplussed, "So please do us all a favour and just tell him so that you both can go back to work."  
Owen glanced at Jack, who looked dissaprovingly at Ianto. Ianto looked as though he couldn't care less.  
Owen huffed out a defeated sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"It's really nothing. He said something like.... 'Just like Imoren'. Iworan? Iworen? No idea. Then he just grinned at me and continued to receite some crap. Something abou a sun? And rage of the winter. I have no idea. He was a strange guy, it looked as though he had completely forgotten that I was supposed to be dead. He got annoying and I knocked him out. As you know."  
He glared at Jack and Ianto. "Happy now? It's just some lunatic's gibberish."  
No one said anything for a moment and Owen was about to turn back to his report but Ianto broke the silence.

"Fear no more the heat o' the sun,  
Nor the furious winter's rages;  
Thou thy worldly task hast done,  
Home art gone, and ta'en thy wages:  
Golden lads and girls all must,  
as chimney-sweepers, come to dust.

Fear no more the frown o' the great;  
Thou art past the tyrant's stroke;  
Care no more to clothe and eat;  
To thee the reed is as the oak:  
The scepter, learning, physic, must  
All follow this, and come to dust.

Feat no more the lightning flash,  
Nor the all-dreaded thunder stone;  
Fear mot slander, censure rash;  
Thou hast finished joy and moan:  
All lovers young, all lovers must  
Consign to thee, and come to dust.

No exorciser harm thee!  
Nor no witchcraft charm thee!  
Ghost unlaid forbear thee!  
Nothing ill come near thee!  
Quiet consummation have;  
And renowèd by thy grave!"

For a moment neither Owen nor Jack said anything. Finally Owen managed to get a "What the fuck?!" out.  
Ianto stared at him for a moment, utterly unimpressed.  
"Seriosuly Jones. What the actual fuck?!"  
Now that Owen had managed to overcome his initial shock he wasn't sure whether he should be annoyed, angry or impressed.

"Cymbeline. Act four, scene two. The Funeral Song", Ianto informed them and it sounded as though he honestly expected them to know what he was talking about.  
Owen stared at him for another moment. Then he ground out: "What?"  
Ianto rolled his eyes. He looked as though he couldn't believe Owen's stupidity.  
"It's a play", he said, "by Shakespeare. In this particular scene Imogen drinks a sleeping draught in the belief it is medicine. Her brothers find her unconscious in the forrest and think she is dead. They sing her that particular song and leave again. Imogen is not really dead though, of course, and wakes up later. I suppose you could say she comes back from dead and continues with her life."  
Ianto looked at Owen for a moment.  
"I suppose it fits", he then said. He threw a last glance at Jack and took some papers from Tosh's desk before turning around and leaving without another word.

After a moment of silence Owen breathed out a "What the hell."  
"Well then", Jack said a little awkwardly after another pause. "I'll leave you to it. Good job today Owen."  
Owen nodded half-heartedly.  
"Yeah yeah", he muttered and almost forcefully ripped his gaze away from the corner Ianto had disappeared behind.  
He had the strange feeling that Ianto had actually just complimented him.  
Maybe.  
It could have been an insult too.  
Sometimes it was hard to tell with Ianto.  
He looked down on the almost blank page.  
"What the hell."


End file.
